Talk:Able Ryder
Since you can join both, the Na'Vi or the Avatars, I think the picture should show both Ryders, the Human Ryder working for the RDA and his Avatar working for the Na'vi Yeah. Good idea. I don't have the game yet, try to ask a user that has the game to play as the female Able Ryder and post pictures. Tectonium 19:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Do we know his date of birth or age? MoffRebusMy Talk 09:25, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Anyone? MoffRebusMy Talk 23:35, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::His personal file on the game's pandorapedia does not tell his age (if I remember right) so we can only make sophisticated guesses at best. Taken from the article: "At the age of 18, Ryder joined the army, excelling at decoding and signals within 5 years. In the next 4 years". Add the five years that he spents onboard the ISV so he's at least 32 years old by the time he arrives on Pandora. But as this presumes that all these events happen right after each other he may be older. --LuckyMan 07:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Ryder is a male and female, but I see in the info much he/his. ?^.^? :You obviously failed to read the top of the page. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:21, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I have some female pictures of Ryder. KillerZ 08:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Toruk Makto THis is complete speculation, but Neytiri said that her grandfather's grandfather was the last Toruk Makto, which is (if you choose Na'vi) Able Rider. Does this mean that he was Neytiri's ancestor...? Of course, Chacon, Quarutch, and Augustine were all alive, so unless Na'vi have incredibly short lifespans, this theory is impossible. Impossible; he only arrived on Pandora two years before Jake did.--Cadellin 12:44, March 14, 2012 (UTC) oh, and neytiri probably wouldnt have known about able ryder because after all he was one of the tipani clan and not omaticaya. --Cadellin 12:46, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Why is it that with the RDA you can defect to the navi but if you're with the navi you can't defect to the RDA? Seems stupid to me. -- 18:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I'd assume that, since otherwise the movie's lore get's kind of trashed if you join the Na'vi, canonically Ryder is assumed to have gone with the RDA, wich, in all honesty makes sense, considering he only knew Harper for about ten minuites and Tan Jala for only, like, four, before being asked to join them. I think it's rational to assume he would have automatically side with the RDA, and thus kept the movie's lore intact. :The RDA storyline also has the company gain control of the well of souls and establish control over all of Pandora, however.--Cadellin (talk) 18:02, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Gender Unless anyone objects, I'm thinking of getting rid of the giant "gender warning" box at the top, and opting simply for the singular "they" pronoun for the character throughout the article and a line in the lead section indicating that the gender of the character is optional. I think it's a less cumbersome way of approaching the topic. :Personally, I don't like the singular they. I find it confusing to read sentences that use the plural pronoun for a single person. If a single person and a group of people are referred to in the same or adjacent sentences, context gets lost easily and you don't know for sure who is meant. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 11:37, July 31, 2019 (UTC) ::I do know a few non-binary individuals who take the "they" pronoun, and I don't think it's a problem to be honest. I will keep the "he" in the article but trim down the gender warning box thing so it is a little less intrusive. --Cadellin (talk) 14:06, August 2, 2019 (UTC)